I love my feelings sometimes
by Ninja-ass-betch
Summary: Sakura 16 Madara 17 both in Konaha high. Sakura hates that she luvs him while Madara hates that he fell in luv with her. Madara doesnt know how to show his feeling so he does it the way anyone who didnt know and didnt wanted to be loved. He was mean
1. Chapter 1

**Summury:Sakura 16 Madara 17 both in Konaha high. Sakura hates that she luvs him while Madara hates that he fell in luv with her. Madara doesnt know how to show his feeling so he does it the way anyone who didnt know and didnt wanted to be loved. He was mean.**

'Damn this sheets!' I tried and tried again to get out of my bed but it keeps me here. "YES!" I ran to the my closet. I grabed my netted and my black escape the fate shirt, I put my plaid skinny jeans on got my messinger bag and ran to school.

'Wow this is amazing...ok time to put my face on.' I looked emotionless but if you looked at my eyes you could see everything. That was my biggest flaw. I walked and saw everyone gasp at me. I went right up to a tree, heh i didn't notice but its a cherry blossem tree.

I climbed up in it and fell asleep.

**In Sakura's dream**

"**Hey Itachi!"**

"**Hey saki..."**

"**whats up?"**

"**I have to tell you something..."**

"**What?"**

"**Someone said that you really hated me and that you talk me behind my back and that you feel pity for me...why would you say talk about me?"**

"**What?"**

"**Itachi lets leave this ugly thing."**

"**Ok -, And Sakura don't talk to me ever again. I hate you."**

**I looked at the other kid "Why would you do this? Why whY YOU RUINED A GREAT FRIENDSHIP JUST BECAUSE YOU HATE ME IS THAT YOUR PROBLEM? I HATE YOU - SO MUCH YOU ARE A COWARD NOTHING MORE!"**

**End of dream**

It came back...heh haven't had that dream since I was last here...Konaha has change since I was last here. The bell rang. I jump out the tree and walk to the sckool.

**Ok this is just something i wanted to try how is it? Tell me what I should change and stuff like that!**


	2. Chapter 2

Well no one will stop stareing. _'Deal Sakura just deal with it...' _I went to the back corner cause it was the darkest. Then comes in a teacher who has grey hair and half his face covered. "LIER!" "What I didn't even say anything!" "We don't want to hear your excuses!" He sighed "Ok well I can see we have a new student. Will you tell us about yourself?" "No." I just looked at him. "Fine. Alright everyone do what you want."

I looked at the kid next to me and almost screamed. "I-Itachi" I whisper and looked down. I saw him look at me and eyes widen for a second. "Sakura." I almost cried.. I knew comeing here was the worst idea I have ever had! "Kakashi-sensei may I go to the bathroom?" He looked out of his book and pointed to the hall pass. I ran out I couldn't take it the air was killing me. _"He hates me and I didn't even do anything!" _I ran through the hallways and and went up the stairs. I saw a random door and ran through to feel a breeze.

I looked and saw it was a roof(as if thats not a original!) I smile throught my tears and walked to a dark corner and cried quitely.

I went back inside and went to see if my class was they were still there. I guess some luck was with me still! I walked in and sat down. I am sitting next to Itachi again I don't know what to do about this.

"*audiatur et altera pars*" I heard myself say without knowing. (I will let cha know what all the latin means at the end of the chap!) He looked my way and looked shocked for second time today. "concordia cum veritate please" I said quitely. "credo ut intelligam, cras credemus, hodie nihil" I was happy to say the least.

**RIIINNNGGGG!**

I took my books and ran out the room. _"I cant believe it! I might be friends with Itachi again!"_

_**Srry this is really short...ok now the latin worddsss!**_

**audiatur et altera pars-let the otherside be heard too.**

**concordia cum veritate-in harmony with the truth.**

**credo ut intelligam-I believe so that I may understand **

**cras credemus, hodie nihil-tomorrow we believe, but not today **


End file.
